


Body Like A Backroad

by aingealcethlenn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aingealcethlenn/pseuds/aingealcethlenn
Summary: Dean has been with the reader for a while now, and still as in love as ever. Watching her around the bunker, always gets his memories flowing.





	Body Like A Backroad

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Sam Hunt’s Body Like A Backroad & a little of Chase Rice’s What’s Your Name
> 
> Word Count - 694

\- Dean’s POV -

Sitting at the table in the war room, I couldn’t help but watch Y/n as she wandered around the library. She looked as beautiful as ever… Had me having flashbacks to when I first met her.

The first time I saw her walk by me at the bar, I swear, I damn near fell off my chair.  
I knew in that moment, that I needed to get to know her.  
She wasn’t just another one night stand bar fling.  
No, that girl was _something_ else.

I sat and watched her that night. I couldn’t _stop_ staring. It was a little pathetic, if I’m being honest.  
There was something about her, though.

When I looked at her, I could just envision her sitting next to me in Baby… I could see her looking up at me… I could see her laying in my bed, her pretty head sleeping on my chest… Waking up with my arms wrapped around her.

These thoughts were coming out of nowhere, but I knew in that moment that it was where I had to be.

Every guy in that bar had been checking her out - and normally, I would have been one of ‘em - but this was _different_.

I wanted to know her name, where she was from… Hell, I even wanted to know her _sign_ \- how _cliche_ is that?  
I wanted to know what her drink was when she got drunk, her favorite song, what she wore when she was at home alone…

Not to mention I wanted to know every little thing that turned her on.

Took it six _long_ weeks for it to work out, but I finally got her number. Even took her on a proper date.  
The things I’m willing to do for that woman…

Now? It’s as if we’ve known each other for ages, and I get to sit here, watching her dance around the bunker as she does whatever it is she is doing.

I get to watch her swaying her hips.  
And the way she fits in those jeans? She doesn’t even need a belt.

She’s got hips like honey, _thick_ and _sweet_. You’d never find curves like hers on downtown streets.

And here I am - I can turn those pants inside out without _any_ help.

I can’t help but bite the corner of my lip just thinking about it.

 _Screw this_. I stand up, making my way over to Y/n.  
I grip her hips, and turn her to face me.  
Leaning down, I kiss her straight on the mouth before I nip at the skin just below her ear.

“I need to take a _drive_ ,” I whisper in a low growl.

I lift her up, and she lets out this cute little squeal of excitement and surprise as she wraps her legs around my waist. Quickly carrying her to our room, I kick the door shut and put her down on the bed.

I rid myself of everything but my boxers. Crawling up onto the bed, I grab the bottom of her tank top and lift it up and over her head. Tossing it off and outta my way on the bedroom floor.  
Sliding myself down a little, I work the button and zipper of her jeans, letting my fingers ghost over her skin as I slide em off.  
I chuck ‘em off somewhere on the floor.

It doesn’t take long before we are tangled in the sheets, with my lips pressed to hers.  
I place gentle kisses, working my way from her lips, to her jaw, down her neck. Making sure to give attention to each of her breasts as I kiss my way down her chest.

I’m on the highway to heaven, heading south of her beautiful smile, and I intend to take my time. Every inch of her is a mile, and sure ain’t in no hurry.

Her body is like a back road, you could say… and I’m a lucky enough bastard to know it well enough to drive with my eyes closed, and know every curve like the back of my hand.  
I’m taking it slow, just as fast as I can.


End file.
